There is no better time than now
by Petit97
Summary: Owelia during the season 12 of Grey's Anatomy. What's gonna happen with Owen and Amelia? Can they find their happy shiny place or is it gonna get all dark and twisty? [I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything related. It's all ABC] Please review; I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 - Sledgehammer

Since Cristina left, Owen was very lonely, and then he met Amelia and things started to change. They were having a great time together, but, unfortunately, that didn't last long. Now, he confides mostly in Callie, who was going through a rough path herself, especially after divorcing Arizona.

Owen Hunt woke up in that morning very excited. In the night before, a patient he was discharging gave him two tickets for a concert and he was determined to take Amelia with him and, hopefully, restore their relationship. The only problem was he was as nervous as a guy who is just about to ask a girl on the high school prom. So he decided to talk to Callie before, just in case she could come up with a good plan for him.

\- Torres, you have a second?

\- Sure, what's up?

\- So, I've got this tickets for a concert next weekend and I want to ask Amelia to come with me. What do you think?

\- For starters, you are already over thinking it. Just go there and ask. Keep it simple.

\- It's just, Amelia and I, that's not our kind of thing. It never was.

\- Hunt, listen to me! Take a deep breath, go up there and just ask her; okay?

He smiled. Callie always had a way to push him into things. He was in his way, heart beat going up at every step when duty called.

Oh, what a day for the Sloan-Grey Memorial hospital: Two fifteen years old girls were hit by a train. Their story was very sad because their families didn't accept her love so they decided to commit suicide, so they could be together forever. Hopefully, everything turned out just fine in the end, with a little help of Maggie. She punched the homophobic mother and put some sense into the father's mind.

Back in the house, things weren't easy. Amelia and Meredith couldn't stop fighting. Mer wasn't one known for taking a step back, so when the day was over she just picked up her kids and went home with Maggie, leaving a very angry sister in law behind.

Dr. Shepherd was storming out in the attendant's lounge when Owen showed up to save the day, again.

\- I can't believe she just left me behind! - That was Amelia, shouting at the fridge.

\- Everything okay? You sound a little stressed. - Owen gently asked.

\- Oh, Owen, don't worry about it. It's nothing.

She walked towards the door, but he pulled her back.

\- Tell me what happened. - He insisted.

\- Ah it's just Meredith. It's always her! I do the dishes, I make all the clothes fluffy, I do the laundry, and yet all she does is complain. You heard about what happened last night, right? With the damn wall? It wasn't the tequila talking, she wants the wall down as much as me or Maggie. And if it wasn't bad enough already, she left with no warning. How the hell am I supposed to get back home? In a frigging ferry boat?

Owen takes her by the hand and tells her to follow him. They stop by his car and he opens the door for her. The ride back to Meredith's house was extremely quiet. Dr Hunt opened his mouth two or three times and tried to start a conversation, but he didn't succeed. Amelia avoided eye contact at all costs and just kept changing stations.

When they finally arrived at the house, there was no way to run, she had to look at Hunt. After a few second, Amelia broke the silence.

\- I mean, who does that, right? Who carpools to work with somebody in the morning and then leaves without them that night? I can't believe she… she just left me.

Owen was just amazed. She was so stubborn! Whenever something really upset her or made her mad, Amelia would just repeat the even again and again until it made sense – at least for her. He knew that could go on for days, so he had to do it. _Right there_.

\- Look, I'm happy to give you a ride. Actually, I did want to...

\- I don't even want to go in there. I may lose it. - "Oh my God, I'm doing it and she's not even paying attention." Owen took a deep breath and tried again.

\- So, I was thinking. I have these ti...

\- You. Inside. Now! - That was Maggie barely opening the door and pulling Amelia in.

\- Okay. That's enough. I'm really trying here. Can everybody just stop for a moment? - Owen raised his voice and the two women just gave him a weird look. No one spoke for a few seconds.

\- Lover boy, you asked the podium. So you might as well use it. - That was Meredith sitting on the stair with a half full bottle of tequila in her hands.

Amelia gave Meredith a "shut up" look and crossed her arms back at Owen.

\- So? Spit it out.

Owen looked at Maggie and Meredith before starting talking. He, for a second, thought he would get some privacy. He gave it a few more seconds, but it's almost needless to say it didn't happen.

\- Okay. Here we go. Amelia, you're messed up.

\- I'm out of here. - Maggie went to the kitchen.

\- Wow, that's a good start.

\- Shut up Meredith.

\- No, no. Wait. Amelia, I'm pretty much as messed up as you are. When we met I was in a rough path, and you helped me. I fell in love with you and I thought that was not gonna happen again, and yet you made me happy. Amelia you make me smile.

\- Oh my God, are you gonna propose Hunt? Seriously? - Meredith collapsed on the floor, laughing. Amelia and Owen just ignored.

\- I'm not proposing. I'm asking you to give us a chance. Let's try again; from the start. I got this tickets to a concert, so why don't we just go on a date and see what happens from there? Step by step; Please.

\- Owen, I...


	2. Chapter 2 - Walking Tall

Amelia really wanted to answer Owen, but honestly she didn't know what to say. She loved him very much but he was right: she was so messed up; how could she be with someone now?

Owen saw the struggle in her eyes and he knew exactly why. But he also knew how he felt about her and he was sure she felt the same. So he did what his heart was telling him to do: he took a step forward, leaned in and kissed her. Amelia kissed him back and they made out. Hunt never got the answer he wanted, but he considered that as a start. Of course she finished their talk _Amelia-style_.

As soon their lips separated, Amelia barely opened her eyes and ran into the house. Owen was alone, Amelia just left him there and he had no idea of what to do next.

…

In the morning after, Amelia couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. And Meredith, of course, wouldn't give her a break in the way for work.

\- You were like a 15 years old girl; making out in the sidewalk of the house.

\- Oh, shut up, Meredith. Like you never done that before.

\- When I was 15, for sure. - She laughed.

\- Okay guys, let's not start a discussion so early in the morning. - Maggie couldn't take those two anymore. - From now on, we're just going to talk about good things.

Both Meredith and Amelia looked angrily at Maggie and decided it was better to stop talking.

Owen, in the other hand, was confused, as expected. The poor guy didn't know what to do from there. In the hospital, he avoided Amelia while he could, but a giant problem (literally) brought all the attendants together. They were all in a room looking at x-rays and trying to figure out how to cure the patient following Bailey's almost impossible requests. Hunt walked in the room and his eyes found Amelia's. His heart race went up and so did hers; it was just for a second, but they both felt it. The doctors were talking to Hunt, asking him to be Chief of Surgery again; Bailey was driving them insane. But Owen didn't listen, he had his eyes on Amelia and even tough she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was looking and she felt good about it.

After people calmed down a little, he tried to help.

\- Amelia, what do you think? - Owen asked.

\- What? Me? - She really sounded like a teenager in love. - I don't think; don't ask me. - Amelia didn't know how to answer.

As soon as he left the room, Callie went to talk with Amelia and ask if she was all right.

\- You know when you have a really good friend and you just wanna make out with him all the time.

Callie laughed because she already been on this shoes with Mark Sloan. Amelia smiled and Callie walked away.

Kepner was having a little medical issue, and had to be locked in in quarantine, so everybody stopped by and ask her advices. Owen did the same.

\- How can someone do that? You kiss them and they refuse to look at you all day. That doesn't make any sense.

April couldn't stand anyone's else problems anymore, so she just stormed out at Hunt.

\- Just stop talking to me and go talk to her. Now! Tell Amelia how you feel and what you want.

\- Yeah, you are right. Good talk Kepner. I'm gonna talk to her.

…

In the end of the day, there was just nowhere to run. They got in the elevator together, and in Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, the elevator was the place where everything could happen. Owen saw his chance and he took it. He pushed the "stop" button and was determined to get what he came for.

\- Why haven't talk to me all day? Help me understand.

\- I'm confused, Owen. Every time we try to talk we ended up kissing and...

She didn't finish. Owen pushed her into the elevator wall and they kissed. No more talk, no more confusion, just a hot, passionate kiss.

They couldn't get into Owen's house soon enough. They started reaping each others clothes at the car, but Amelia, always insecure, wanted to take a step back. She broke the kiss.

\- Owen what are we doing? Where are we going?

\- We are going to sleep together. - He kissed her again and pulled into bed.

That wasn't her question, she had doubts about the afterwords, but with Owen kissing her neck like that, there was no way she could focus.

Maybe now they would be able to really maintain a real relationship.

The morning after was a surprise for Owen; it was the first time Amelia stayed over. She always had the terrible habit to sneak out in the middle of the night, but not this once. He got up before her and did what he never got a chance before: he prepared her breakfast. He was over the moon about it. Finally! He followed his heart and things were starting to work out. Sort of, at least.

\- Good morning, sleepy. - Owen said when he heard Amelia grunting from the bed.

\- What did you just say?

\- Amelia, it's morning already.

She opened her eyes and there was a smiling Owen in front of her, holding a cup of coffee and a plate with fresh pancakes. He leaned his back to the left and waited for her to sit up.

\- Oh my God, what have I done? I shouldn't, this is just wrong. Owen, I gotta go.

\- Amelia, stop. Just stop for a second. Listen to me. Sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this, about us. We might as well do it now.

She knew better than run away, so she drank the coffee and ate the pancakes.

\- You wanna talk, let's talk!

\- Okay. - Owen looked down and then sighed.

\- What's wrong now?

\- Nothing. I just didn't plan any further.

They both laughed. Owen sat in the bed wit her.

\- Let's do this. - He said it as confidently as possible.

\- All right. - She smiled. - We are talking.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and couldn't say a thing. They ended up making out again and having no talk at all.

Maybe it was for the best...


End file.
